Jon Snow et le Marcheur de Rêves
by PlumeG
Summary: Le jeune bâtard Jon Snow est nommé Intendant de la Garde de Nuit. Un jour alors qu'il surveille les plaines enneigées, il sauve d'une mort certaine une jeune femme dont l'apparence lui est inconnue. Cette étrangère cache de sombres secrets, Jon en est certain. Débute alors une folle passion entre les deux héros, qui saura mener le sauveur jusqu'au célèbre Trône de Fer.


**Jon Snow et le Marcheur de Rêves**

Chapitre 1

Les plaines enneigées scintillaient sous les rayons du soleil levant. Une telle éclaircie était rare près du Mur, c'est pourquoi les quelques hommes postés à la Garde se délectaient du spectacle avec admiration. Voilà bien deux bonnes heures que Jon Snow, assis près du feu, guettait un quelconque arrivage ennemi. Emmitouflé dans une grande cape noire, il semblait être une ombre, égayée par le rougeoiement des braises. La nuit avait été dure, il n'avait pu fermer l'œil. Néanmoins, le sommeil se faisait rare lorsqu'on avait intégré la Garde de Nuit. Les sens affutés après des semaines d'entrainement, il avait appris à sursauter au moindre bruissement d'ailes de corbeau, à la moindre feuille virevoltant sous le vent. Tous ces désagréments quotidiens l'avaient empêché de dormir, si bien que rester éveillé était chose ardue. L'air froid lui glaçait les os, tandis qu'un filet de fumée blanche s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque respiration. Sa fatigue était telle qu'il n'entendit guère son ami Sam se glisser discrètement derrière lui.

Du nouveau Jon ? s'enquit-il en demeurant à une distance raisonnable de la falaise.

L'intéressé sursauta à ces mots mais fut rassuré en découvrant le bougre qui venait de l'effrayer. Sam avait beau être le mois habile de toute la Garde, il n'en était pas moins futé, chose que Jon appréciait tout particulièrement. Lui aussi rejeté de tous pour sa différence, ils possédaient un point commun majeur. L'amitié naissante entre le « bâtard et l'idiot » avait fait jaser pendant de nombreux mois, cependant la force d'arme de Jon avait su convaincre ses coéquipiers de les laisser tranquilles.

Non, pas le moindre signe de vie, déclara tristement le jeune homme.

N'est-ce pas préférable ?

Jon répondit à son ami par un sourire timide et se concentra de nouveau sur le paysage lointain, caressant sa barbe noire. Samwell le contourna calmement et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, s'agrippant aux parois de pierres. Il se laissa glisser avec précaution et sortit de sa poche un petit bout de pain qu'il tendit au brun. Jon fronça un sourcil.

Où diable as-tu eu cela ? s'emporta-t-il.

Si le commandant découvrait cela, ils seraient tous deux placés en isolement.

Du calme, je l'ai pris dans les cuisines. Personne ne m'a vu, assura-t-il en mordant allègrement dans la pâte.

Ils pourraient te mettre aux fers pour cela ! le prévint le bâtard en souriant.

Il n'y avait nul besoin de s'alarmer. Après tout, Jon connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'il était assez fourbe pour échafauder un plan qui le sauverait. Sam tendit à nouveau l'objet du délit à son compagnon. Celui-ci en coupa un morceau, le remercia et commença sa dégustation. Les vivres se faisaient tellement rares près du Mur que ce pain était semblable à une bénédiction. Après quelques minutes de mastication, Jon fixa son ami gravement.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ils sauront que c'est toi.

Parce que je suis gros ?

Parce que tu manges tel un animal ! ricana le brun en désignant les miettes de pain qui venaient du monte-charge et menaient jusqu'à eux.

Sam pouffa avec lui et laissa son regard voguer au loin. Lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, il n'éclairait que très faiblement le Mur, si bien qu'il ne semblait pas être midi. Les nuages gris avaient recouverts le ciel d'une épaisse mousse plongée dans les ténèbres.

Le Commandant va envoyer quelqu'un te quérir, remarqua Sam.

Pourquoi ?

C'est l'heure du souper.

Jon caressa tristement le fer de son épée, regrettant amèrement qu'il soit réduit au statut d'esclave pour le compte du Commandant. Etre Intendant n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et il se demanda même pourquoi il avait alors hérité d'une arme.

Je croyais devenir Patrouilleur et me voilà maintenant simple domestique, préparant ses mets et nettoyant ses excréments, grinça-t-il en tapant du poing.

Sam fit la moue, ne sachant que dire. Il avait jadis passé des journées entières à tenter de convaincre le jeune Snow de l'importance de son rôle au sein de l'Intendance, pourtant rien n'y avait fait. Aujourd'hui il était démuni face à l'exaspération de son ami, qui grandissait de plus en plus. Jon ramassa son épée, l'accrocha autour de sa taille et s'apprêta à aller assouvir les besoins de son Commandant lorsqu'un hennissement au loin attira son attention. Il fit volte-face et aperçut au cœur des plaines blanchies par la neige un jeune poulain qui galopait aveuglement sur les rivières de glaces. Sur son dos, point de cavalier.

-D'où vient donc ce cheval ? interrogea Sam qui s'était redressé.

Jon s'approcha plus encore de la falaise et plissa les yeux. Aussi noir que la nuit, l'animal ne portait rien, mis à part une selle dont les couleurs étaient inconnues au jeune homme.

-Il ne porte pas nos armureries, souffla le bâtard.

Aussitôt, il fit sonner la cloche et entraina son ami dans le monte-charge tout en criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il fallait ouvrir la porte immédiatement.

-Snow ! l'interpella le Commandant alors que son Intendant se ruait à l'extérieur du Mur.

Une foule d'hommes se mit à suivre le jeune homme, interloqués par son comportement étrange. Jon courut au-devant de l'animal. Toutefois, il dut s'arrêter alors que la glace grinçait sous ses pas. Un seul de plus et il se retrouverait au cœur des tourments froids. Le cheval avait lui aussi stoppé sa course, observant avec calme son adversaire. Sans gestes brusques, Jon s'agenouilla, les mains tendues en avant, comme pour inviter l'étalon à le rejoindre. Les hommes retenaient leur souffle, regardant la scène, impuissants.

-Approche ! murmura Jon comme pour lui-même.

Il fit claquer sa langue entre ses dents pour attirer l'attention du cheval, qui après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité, fit un pas en avant. Jon hocha la tête, victorieux. Il se redressa quelque peu et dans un geste de bienvenue, continua d'attirer la bête. Soudain, plusieurs hurlements vinrent briser le silence cérémonieux. Fantôme, le loup apprivoisé du jeune homme, venait de se jeter à sa poursuite et menaçait le poulain de ses dents acérées.

-Non ! siffla Jon entre ses dents.

Il tendit une main en arrière, incitant le loup à rebrousser chemin. Il percevait les cris de Sam qui tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper son animal. Son ami réussi pourtant à le maintenir à l'écart, tandis que le cheval à présent rassuré, se rapprochait davantage du jeune Snow. Quand il fut à sa portée, Jon le saisit par la selle et le tira en avant. Plusieurs hommes vinrent lui prêter main forte, alors qu'il observait l'emblème porté par la bête.

-On dirait…

-Le soleil levant, termina le Commandant qui venait de s'immiscer à ses côtés. Brillant Snow ! Et maintenant, qu'en faisons-nous ?

Sans prêter la moindre attention à ce que lui disait son supérieur, Jon laissa glisser sa main le long du flanc du magnifique étalon. Ses doigts glacés se heurtent à une petite boucle de bois qui retenait un morceau de tissu pâle. Sam, qui cheminait avec Fantôme à ses côtés, s'arrêta pour observer la trouvaille.

-C'est le vêtement d'une femme ! s'écria Sam en désignant ce que caressait distraitement Jon.

-Et qu'en savez-vous Tarly ? maugréa le Commandant dans un rictus méprisant.

Sam resta silencieux. Certes, il n'avait connu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie comme dans sa couche, toutefois, il se souvenait des longues robes brillantes que portait sa défunte mère. Dans un geste presque instinctif, Jon porta le tissu à ses narines et en huma le parfum fruité. Jamais encore il n'avait senti d'odeur plus enivrante. Il regarda au loin, où une étendue de glace emplissait son horizon. Où était donc passé le cavalier ? Retenait-il une femme avec lui ? Les chevaliers rebroussaient chemin, emportant l'étalon avec eux. Tous s'affairaient déjà à leurs tâches, mis à part le jeune Snow qui avançait prudemment sur la glace. Il y avait quelqu'un près d'ici. Il en était certain.

-Snow ! Bougez-vous avant que vos grelots ne se transforment en stalactites ! hurla le Lord Commandant, exaspéré.

Jon vint à sa suite, vaincu. Il saisit à son tour la selle du cheval et l'entraina à l'intérieur lorsque celui-ci se débâtit violemment. Ses hennissements déchiraient le ciel silencieux et ses sabots frappaient la glace avec force.

-Jon maitrise-le ! bougonna Sam.

-Sh sh ! marmonna le jeune brun en caressant la gueule de l'étalon.

L'animal se détendit mais son regard sombre fixait un point à quelques mètres de là. Il voyait quelque chose, c'était évident. Toutefois, les faibles yeux de la cavalerie fatigués par le froid ne pouvaient distinguer la moindre chose et le Commandant s'impatientait réellement. Le jeune Snow suivit cependant la trajectoire de l'animal et remarqua un petit trou au loin que les couches de neige recouvraient partiellement. Sans perdre une seconde, il courut à sa rencontre, trébuchant, glissant de manière incontrôlable sous les hurlements des hommes. La neige et le froid lui arrachaient des larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, pourtant il ne renonça pas. Arrivé près de la crevasse, il se jeta à genoux et colla son visage au givre, ce qui provoqua un petit cri de sa part. La glace avait beau être d'une transparence presque limpide, l'eau était d'une telle noirceur qu'il était impossible d'entrevoir la moindre vie humaine. Tout en ignorant les cris répétés des cavaliers à son égard, il tâtonna tout autour de lui, scrutant les profondeurs avec détermination. Une vie était en jeu. Qu'elle soit ennemie ou non, il fallait qu'il la sauve. Il continua, sondant le moindre remous, lorsque quelque chose de couleur sombre se détacha des eaux. Jon en était presque sûr, il s'agissait d'une chevelure humaine. Aussitôt, il détacha son arme et la retirant de son fourreau dans un sifflement rageur, planta la lame dans la glace immobile. Un craquement résonna furieusement et après quelques secondes d'acharnement, elle céda sous le poids de Jon.

-Sam ! Sam ! héla le jeune brun tout en plongeant les mains dans l'eau glaciale.

Son ami se jeta à sa poursuite, trébuchant lui aussi, tout en évitant les énormes cavités qui se formaient progressivement autour d'eux. Le bâtard saisi l'inconnu sous les aisselles et le hissa contre son torse. A mesure que son corps se découvrait, les deux comparses réalisèrent soudain qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une jeune femme. Un simple long morceau de tissu pâle recouvrait sa peau, laissant découvrir ses attributs. Confronté à ce spectacle plus qu'aguicheur, Sam protégea ses yeux, résistant aux pensées naturelles d'un homme. La maintenant fermement sur lui, Jon la tira complétement de l'eau, haletant. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa physionomie et la prit dans ses bras. Inerte, la jeune femme ne montrait aucun signe de vie, tandis que Sam partait en avant, assurant ainsi le chemin pour son ami. Slalomant entre les différentes crevasses qui jaillissaient sous leurs pieds, ils parvinrent à atteindre l'enceinte du Mur rapidement, sous les hourras de la foule.

-Sam, ta cape ! Vite ! ordonna Jon.

Son compagnon s'exécuta, retirant son vêtement et l'enroulant autour du corps dénudé de l'étrangère. La soutenant avec force, le jeune Snow dégagea une longue mèche brune de son visage, découvrant une jeune enfant à la beauté éclatante.

-Ramenez-la à l'intérieur Snow, commanda le Lord, brisant un silence admiratif.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Jon s'exécuta, la frottant contre lui, tentant de lui insuffler le plus de chaleur possible, tandis que les grilles du Mur se refermaient dans un vacarme sourd.


End file.
